


Kneel and Weep

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [63]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Doomed Relationship, M/M, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Horatio knew they were doomed from the start — how could they not be with Hamlet who, as much as Horatio loved him, had always been a living tragedy.





	Kneel and Weep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6412159#cmt6412159) for rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

Horatio knew they were doomed from the start — how could they not be with Hamlet who, as much as Horatio loved him, had always been a living tragedy — but he never would have guessed exactly where their doom would come from or how it would come to pass.

If anyone had asked, he would have said that he would be the reason for the ending of their relationship because no matter what it could not last with Hamlet the prince and he the wrong lover for such a figure; there would be someone different in the future, someone better for Hamlet’s position — no matter what Hamlet thought, there would be someone better, whether it was Ophelia, who loved him, or not — and Horatio had come to terms with that.

This, though, was not how he had thought it would end for any of them — poison and blood and his lover dead with no option to try again with the right love — and all he could do was kneel there and weep for the doom that even he had not been able to see the shape of after all.


End file.
